


Annoyance

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gift, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Gwen has a secret, but she doesn't want to tell anyone.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Team Torchwood, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Torchwood bingo fest 2020

She'd known it all her life, something was wrong with her. It wasn't normal to know people's thoughts, to know what they were about to do. She'd tried to repress it. To keep their thoughts away, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Never had she been able to read Jack's thoughts, which irritated her beyond measures. But she could deal with it, no one really knew about her… gift. Not even her parents. They would freak out. It was a lonely world walking around with secrets you could never tell anyone, but she managed. Only, repressing her gift took its toll. And it couldn't have chosen a worse day.

_ " Maybe I should ask her out on a date?"  _ Owen thought during the dissection of a death weevil. Everyone's thoughts were going a million miles an hour and it didn't particularly help her concentrate on her task.

_ "Should I ask Jack about that little box I found?"  _ Ianto thought as he put a cup of coffee on her desk with his ever so polite smile.

_ " Maybe I should just buy that laptop? I mean it's a state of the art."  _ Tosh thought in her turn.

Some things you just didn't want to hear, like people talking about their sex lives.

A few hours later and a lot of frustration and penetrated thoughts later she finally snapped.

"Owen ask her! Ianto ask him! And Tosh, for fucks sake just buy that laptop!" Perplexed they all looked up at her. Their eyes looked rather afraid at her as she continued her fuming, if it was humanly possible steam would've come out if her ears, but as that wasn't possible it didn't happen.

They all did what she told them and disappeared out of her sight as soon as possible. She saw Ianto disappear into Jack's office - who had been watching from his window to see what was going on - and Owen took Tosh apart, they disappeared from the hub, with the excuse of going to get them some supper. Tosh had looked in shock, but she could still see the sparkle of interest in her eyes when she watched her. If there was anyone who could figure out what was wrong with her then it was Tosh. If not for her sublime smartness, then for the fact that once upon a time she'd been entrusted with a mind-reading pendant. She knew the signs and there wasn't a bone in her body that told her Tosh wouldn't figure it out, soon.

\--0O0--

An early night in was all that she'd needed in the end. Even before Tosh and Owen had returned with their dinner she'd dashed out of the hub and made her exit. She really couldn't face the team after the way she'd acted just then. Rhys had been very considerate and whipped up his famous lasagna for her. It felt so…Domestic. So normal compared to the job she performed. The way he trusted her completely and loved her with all his heart made her feel like she'd made the right decision. How could she have ever thought that a quick fling with Owen - or even In her head with Jack - would've been worth the things she'd have lost if she broke it off with Rhys, because she would've done that, eventually. Maybe not in the beginning, but as the guilt would've built she would've made the decision to break things off with Rhys, the guilt would've simply been too much.

When she came in the next day it seemed like everything had changed. Tosh was glowing as Owen had finally asked her out on a date. 

And maybe the most surprising news of all, Jack had proposed to Ianto. They were soon to be married and he really hoped for the two of them that they would have a long and ecstatic time together. If only for the life she knew was growing inside Ianto's body.


End file.
